1. Field
This disclosure relates to methods for collecting and reporting content in video streams, more particularly to methods for collecting and reporting content in video streams.
2. Background
The transmission of video content via cable is a fairly complex process. In the digital cable market, for example, the content is distributed from regional centers. Each region center is often referred to as a head-end. The head-end assembles multiple sources of video content, typically in MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) format for digital video. This multiple sources are then groomed into a preferred set of programs.
The preferred set of programs is then replicated as needed and transmitted to local hubs for the digital cable network. Currently, this transmission is done using DVB-ASI framing around digital video MPEG-2 transport packets, but may also be done via an Internet Protocol (IP) network. In order to transmit this data across these networks, the MPEG programs are broken up into standardized packets, with each packet being an IP packet. While not currently being used, the packets could also be frames for a Frame Relay network or packets for an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network.
The MPEG programs encapsulated into IP packets are then multicast or unicast to the various local hubs, referred to as distribution hubs (D-hubs). When the IP packets arrive at the D-hub, the MPEG programs are reconstructed using the known characteristics of the IP packets, such as the time stamps, etc., that allow the programs to be reconstructed correctly. The programming sets are then sent to equipment that converts the MPEG signals into modulated RF (radio frequency) signals. The RF signals are received by network termination units, such as cable set top boxes and cable modems. The programs are then demodulated as desired for display by the viewing device, such as a television or cable modem.
Currently, most auxiliary information that accompanies the programs, including advertising, can only be targeted at a very high level. For example, most of the head-ends and D-hubs can be sent particular geographic information. Alternative or in addition to the geographic targeting, predictive analysis techniques can be used. An example of this is the data provided by Nielsen Research. It would seem useful to have some way to more closely tailor the information sent along with the programs.